Who are You?
by Ann Miller
Summary: A muggle girl's parents are killed by Voldemort when he was searching for her. Now the ministry has to figure out what is so special about this girl that would make Voldemort want her dead.
1. The Muggle

Disclaimer- Harry Potter is not mine. Nor is any other character, place, or idea related to J.K. Rowling's work. So please, don't sue.

A/N: Just so you all know, I started this story last summer but kind of stopped adding to it. So, you just might recognize it. I have made many changes to it though and promise that this time I will try to regularly update it, though I am awful busy with school and work. I just like where this story is going and wanted to give it another shot. It's a bit slow in the beginning but I promise, it won't stay that way for long. Hope you enjoy! And review!!

Who Are You?

Chapter One

Janine pressed her foot a little harder down on the peddle.

"Come on, Come on," she said to herself as she sped down the road.

She was late. Terribly late. 

Janine was your average 17 year old girl. She was a bit tall for her age and also a bit to skinny, which, was strange considering all that she ate. She had short and straight brown hair that just reached her shoulders and bangs that always seemed to fall over her big, brown eyes. 

Janine pulled into her drive way and turned off her headlights. She got out of her car and ran to the door. At the front door Janine paused for a moment, trying to catch her breath. If she was paying more attention to her surroundings, she may of noticed that something wasn't right then, but being that she was in a hurry, she didn't bother to look up at the sky.

Maybe, she thought hopefully, I'll be lucky and they are already in bed. It didn't seem likely though. Janine remembered back to earlier that day when she first asked her parents for permission to go to the party. 

"Will there be boys there?" Was the first thing out of her mother's mouth. 

"Of course not," Janine replied, rolling her eyes, "It's nun party."

After a quick scolding about her sarcasm, her father then started to question about the appearance of drugs and alcohol.

"You guys should trust me!" Janine answered, a bit hurt. "I am not going to do anything wrong.

Well, after much begging she finally convinced them to let her go, on one condition, she had to be home by ten. Danielle knew that leaving the party at ten would be horrifying. Here she was, a 17 year old with a ten o'clock curfew. How embarrassing! But, of course, she agreed to it.

At the party, things were going great! She was having the time of her life. She even met a really hot guy who asked her to dance twice! They ended up hanging out all night and the next thing she knew…

Janine glanced down at her watch again. 11:34.

Not only was she late, she was VERY late. 

Silently, Janine put her key in the door handle to unlock it. The door just slid right open.

Strange, she thought when she realized the door was unlocked already, mom and dad always lock the door, even in the day time. Janine always told them that they were to paranoid for doing things like this. It's not like anyone's going to try to break in, she would always say.

Janine shrugged it off and went inside. Everything was pitched black, which was a good thing because that meant that no lights were on, which meant, her parents may already be asleep.

As quietly as she could, Janine made her way up the stairs that lead to her room and her parents room. 

I could just tell them that I got caught in traffic, she thought. Then, she realized how unbelievable that would sound, being caught in traffic for over an hour, at this time at night, on a ten minute drive home. 

I'm so dead, Janine thought unpleasantly. Well, there's still the chance that they didn't wait up for me. 

Slowly, Janine walked toward her parents room, where, much to her horror, she was greeted with the sound of the television. 

No! They must still be awake!

The door was open a crack so she peered inside the room. From the dim light coming from television she could just make out the outline of her parents lying on their bed. She couldn't tell if they were asleep or not.

Janine squinted her eyes in hopes to make them out better.

It didn't look like they were moving at all.

A sigh of relief escaped Janine's lips. They must of feel asleep while watching the TV. They never would of fallen asleep if they knew that she was out past her curfew. Her mom would be way to worried and her dad would be way to mad at her to go to sleep. 

A small smile spread across Janine's face from her luck.

I am so good! She thought happily to herself.

She was about to go to her own room when she stopped. She suddenly got a horrible feeling. Something wasn't right. It just didn't feel right. She looked back at her parents lying on the bed. They were just so still. Almost, unnaturally still. She couldn't even make out the rise and fall of their chests. 

Forgetting her fear of getting caught, she called out quietly.

"Mom? Dad?"

Nothing.

"Mom! Dad!" Janine said much louder know, feeling fear creep through her.

Still, nothing. 

Panicked, Janine reached over to the light switch and flipped it on. She looked over at her parents and screamed. 

******************

"Arthur! Arthur! Wake up!"

Arthur Weasley slowly opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Almost five," came his wife's answer.

"Five? I'm going back to sleep." Arthur said, closing his eyes and rolling over.

"Oh no you don't," Mrs. Weasley said sharply. "Fudge needs to talk to you. He's at our fireplace now."

"Fudge!?" Arthur said, getting up immediately. "What could he possibly want at this hour?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Molly said. "He says it's urgent so you better hurry."

Reluctantly, Arthur got out of bed and quickly threw some clothes on. He was about to head out to the fireplace when Molly grabbed hold of his arm.

"It's your day off, remember?" Molly said "You promised the kids that you'd take them to 

Diagon Alley to pick up their school supplies."

"I know Molly, I know," Arthur said. "Just let me see what he wants."

Molly sighed and let go of his arm. 

Arthur went up to the fireplace, where he saw Fudge's head looking rather impatient.

"There you are!" He said when he spotted Arthur. "I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to get you up at this time in the morning. Hope I didn't wake you up."

"Of course not," Arthur said sarcastically. "I'm always awake at the wee hours of the morning."

"Well, that's good." Fudge said, not noticing the sarcasm.

"Well, what do you want?" Arthur asked with a yawn.

"There's been another attack."

Arthur froze. Even though Voldemort had been back for over two years now it still shocked him when ever he heard of an attack. 

"Wh-Who?" Arthur managed to croak out.

"A muggle family. Happened last night. Unfortunately, we only found out about it about an hour ago. Some ministry workers went over there already. There were reports of a dark mark in the sky."

"Were there any survivors?" Arthur asked.

Fudge's face went into a sad expression.

"Just one. The child. Apparently, she was out late and got home to find her parents lying dead in bed. Janine is her name. Janine Harris. She didn't call the cops or anything, thank God. A couple of our men found her sitting by the door of her parents room when they went to check out the house after seeing the mark. She seems to be in shock."

"How old is she?" Arthur asked.

"Only 17."

"Oh God, that's horrible." Arthur thought about Ron. He was 17. It must be such a horrible experience.

"Did she see anything?" Arthur asked Fudge.

"Well," Fudge said, "That's what we need you for. Like I said, she's in shock. No one could get any straight answers from her. I need you to go over there and try to reach her. You have a special knack when it comes to muggles and I though you'd be able to get some answers."

Arthur sighed. Molly wouldn't like this but he had to.

"Okay, I'll be right over."

"And there's one more thing," Fudge added.

"What?" Arthur said curiously.

"There's been reports that You-know-who himself may have been the murderer."

"But he usually leaves the muggles to his death eaters and deals with the important stuff 

himself. Why would he waste time with muggles?" Arthur asked, truly baffled.

"I don't know," Fudge said with a sigh. "Maybe he just got bored but see if you can find out any reason why you-know-who would attack these muggles himself."

A couple minutes later Fudge was gone. 

Arthur stood there for a moment, trying to let everything sink in. The dark lord attack 

these muggles and he was supposed to get through to a shocked girl to find out why? This 

was not going to be easy. 

Suddenly, Molly entered the room, making Arthur jump. 

"You're leaving, aren't you?" she said.

"Molly, I have to. There was another attack and they need me."

Molly sighed. 

"I don't know why they always insist on calling you to do things outside your own 

department. And on your day off? Don't they realize that you have a family to?"

Arthur smiled.

"I won't be long. I promise."

"Alright. Just be home for dinner."

"I promise" Arthur said and before another word was spoken he was gone.

*****************

Arthur arrived at the house of the attack shortly within minutes. There was already about five ministry workers at the scene. They all looked tired and a bit annoyed.

"Arthur! I'm so glad that you came." 

A rather pudgy ministry worker, Sam Rosenberg, came running up to Arthur.

"I was hoping that they'd call you. We've been doing everything we could for the past hour, trying to get this girl to tell us something. This girl will just not talk."

"So I heard," Arthur said, heading towards the door to the house. "Where is she?"

"Up the stairs. She's in her parents room. She's just staring at the bodies."

"You mean to tell me that you didn't remove the bodies yet!?" Arthur asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we don't want to move them. You know, we might destroy evidence or something." Sam fidgeted nervously.

"So, you just thought you'd let an already shocked girl continue to stare at her dead parents." Arthur said annoyed.

"Yeah, but…" Sam couldn't think of an argument. "I'll have them removed."

Sam turned around and ran into the house.

This is going to be a long day, Arthur thought unhappily. 

Arthur looked up at the house. There were no visible signs of forced entry. Everything looked like a normal Muggle house should look.

Slowly, he made his way into the house. The inside was the same as the outside. No sign of an attack at all. 

Arthur walked up the stairs and down the hall, looking in the rooms he passed, looking for the girl. As he pasted the third door down he saw her. She was sitting on the floor of her parents room hugging her knees and was rocking back and forth. She was indeed staring at the bodies of her parents who still lay on the bed. 

Her parents lay there, with their eyes open and looks of pure fear on there face. Arthur couldn't believe that the ministry workers would just let her stay here with them. No wonder she wasn't talking. 

Well, here goes, Arthur thought as he walked up to the girl. Even though he went in front of her she made no indication that she knew he was there.

"Hello," was all that he could think of to say. "You must be Janine."

She just gave him a blank stare.

"My name's Arthur Weasley." He said. 

She just continued to stare. 

"I'm going to ask you to step outside with me please."

She didn't move.

Slowly, Arthur reached down to grab her arm. She flinched but that was all. He pulled her up and led her out of the room. He walked her to the living room where they sat down on a sofa. 

"Janine," Arthur said gently, "I need to ask you a couple of questions if I may."

Arthur was hoping that with the absence of her parents bodies that she would at least show some sign of hearing him, but she didn't. 

"I know this must be very hard on you," Arthur said, "But we need to know what happened. We can help you if you just trust us…"

Janine had a far away look on her face. She wasn't even looking at Arthur. Her mind was obliviously elsewhere. 

Arthur looked at her with great pity. He couldn't even imagine what it would have been like to find your parents like that. He just didn't know what to say. 

"Janine, please. We can't help if you don't talk to us."

It was then that he noticed what she was looking at. Sitting on a table next to the sofa was a picture of Janine with who must have been her parents. Arthur picked the picture up and held it in front of them.

"Is this your parents?" he asked Janine.

Janine nodded.

I got a response out of her! Arthur thought happily. 

"They look like nice people."

"They are," Janine said quietly. "They were great parents."

Arthur looked at her. Now her face showed emotion at least. He could see tears forming in her eyes.

"They *were* great parents," Janine repeated to herself.

"Janine," Arthur said gently. "I want to help you but you must tell me everything you-"

"What happened to my parents?" Janine interrupted quietly, looking up at Arthur. "They just look so unnatural. I don't understand."

"Janine," he said as gently as he could. "We believe that a mad man did this."

"Why?" Janine asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "Why would anyone want to hurt them?" 

"I-I don't know," Arthur said truthfully. "That's what I need your help to figure out. Can you please let me know what happened last night?"

Janine went silent. Arthur feared that he lost her again but finally she answered.

"I came home late from a party." she said. "I found them, I found them dead."

Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"It's okay," Arthur said to her. 

"Oh God!" Janine said, tears falling hard now. "I wasn't even supposed to be out so late. I should have been there for them! I should've…"

"Janine, there's nothing you could of done." Arthur put a hand on her shoulder. "You being at that party probably saved your life. Now Janine, I need to ask something that might sound strange. Did you ever see anything happen around them? Anything out of the ordinary?"

Janine just stared at him for a moment. Then she started to open her mouth as if to 

speak when…

"Hey Weasley!"

Arthur groaned as he saw Sam enter the room.

"Wow! I see you got her to talk!"

"Yes Sam, now if you could please…"

"Well, we removed the bodies like you said and are nearly done searching the house. We just have to…"

"Please Sam," Arthur said angrily. "Please let me and Janine alone for a while. Just go and..and question neighbors or something."

"Alright," Sam said, looking slightly hurt. "I'll go see if any neighbors saw anything."

Arthur watched Sam leave and turned back to Janine.

"Now, where were we?" he asked.

"You asked me if I've seen anything out of the ordinary around my parents. The answer is no. I haven't."

************

Sam walked down the street to go to the next house. He had already been to three of the neighboring houses with no luck. Everyone seemed to have been asleep at the time of the attack and most of the neighbors seemed annoyed by him asking questions. 

Sam stopped at a place a couple of houses down from the Harris' house. He knocked on the door and an old lady answered.

"Hello dear," she said in an old cracky voice. "Are you selling something?"

"No mam," Sam said. "Just need to ask you a few questions."

"Why certainly," said the old lady. "Won't you come in?"

Sam walked into the house and sat down on a chair next to the women.

"My name's Sam by the way," Sam said to the lady.

"Well, Hello Sam! My name is Martha. Martha Miller."

"Well, Martha," Sam said. " I just wanted to ask you if you've seen anything strange happen last night or seen any weird people around lately."

"I can't say that I have." Martha said. 

"Oh," said Sam, disappointed. "Well, thank…."

"There was that one man who stopped by 2 days ago." Martha said suddenly.

"Really?" Sam asked. "What did he want?"

"Well, he seemed to be very interested in the Harris' down the street."

Bingo, thought Sam. Finally, he was getting somewhere.

"What did he want to know?"

"He asked lots of questions about them. I had made him some tea and we sat here for probably an hour talking about them. He wanted to know every last detail. Who was in the family. Names, ages, that sort of thing. He did ask me quite often if they had any other relatives. I told him no."

"Is there anything else you can think of?" Sam asked.

"Well, he did seem awfully interested in the girl, Janine I believe her name is? Well, he mentioned her a lot. Don't know why though. Then he said something about putting the Avaka Kedada curse, or something like that on me but then said that since I was so useful in giving information and since I made such wonderful tea, he would let me go this time. Such a nice man he was! A little crazy maybe, but nice."

"Thank you Martha," Sam said, getting up. "Your info was most useful."

And it really was. Sam hurried back to the Harris' house. From what he learned from Martha, it seemed that Janine was Voldemort's target last night which meant that Janine was not safe. 

A/N : What'd you think? I know it was slow but believe me, it will get moving very soon. Next chapter should hopefully be up in a week. I already have most of it done. The next chapter will have much more of the Harry Potter characters that we all love. Until then, please review. Reviews are what encourage me to write more!


	2. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in case you didn't already know that. 

A/N: Here is the second chapter of my fic. I hope you like it!! 

Who Are You?

Chapter Two 

Arthur took off his glassed and rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted. He had been talking to Janine for over an hour now with no luck. It seemed to him that the Harris family was just like any other muggle family. They had no big family secrets or enemies who might be out to get them. They were just your average muggle family. Then why would Voldemort want them dead?

Janine was also starting to look very worn out. Arthur could tell that with every question he asked she got more and more annoyed. He didn't blame her though. After all, her parents were just killed the night before and now she had to keep reliving everything in her head, in hopes of finding some sort of clue. Any kind of clue. But, it was just not going anywhere.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep," Arthur finally said to her when he ran out of questions to ask. 

Janine looked very grateful at this suggestion. She hadn't slept all night and it was already well into the morning.

"I think I'll just lay down in here," Janine said with a yawn. She didn't feel like walking past her parents room to get to her own bed. Anyways, she wasn't sure if she would make it to her room. 

Arthur stood up to allow her to lie down on the sofa. 

"If you need anything, just call." he told her as she lay down and closed her eyes. He wasn't sure if she heard him though because it looked like she instantly fell asleep.

Arthur smiled at her. She really was such a sweet girl. It's such a pity that this had to happen to her. 

Arthur walked out of the room and decided that he would go and see if the others had any progress. Any clue would be helpful to. Arthur was beginning to think that maybe Voldemort was just bored and needed to kill something. Maybe there was no special reason at all. Though, something inside of him told him that there just had to be a reason. He just had a bad feeling about the whole business. 

Arthur walked outside to see if the ministry workers had found out anything of importance. He ran into a ministry worker named Robert. Robert looked just as tired as Arthur felt.

"Hey, did you guys find out anything yet?" Arthur asked him.

Robert gave a sigh. "I'm sorry Arthur, we haven't found anything useful at all. Just a couple of footprints leading to the house. We can't even make out how many sets of prints there are. Maybe two or three. I just don't know. Most of the men already went home for the day. It's really starting to look like just another random attack."

Arthur sighed. Things weren't going well at all. 

"Well, just keep looking. There has to be something that we're overlooking. Some sort of clue to point the way."

Arthur started to walk away when he suddenly heard someone call his name. He turned around to see who it was and groaned.

"Sam, I thought I told you to question neighbors," he said with an annoyed tone.

"I did!" Sam said, running up to Arthur. He was very excited about something.

"Well, did you find anything out?" Arthur asked him.

"Oh boy did I ever!" Sam said. "The lady down the street said that two days ago a man came to her house to question her about the Harris' and he was most interested in the girl."

"Janine?" Arthur said, feeling puzzled. "But she wasn't even home when they were 

attack."

"I know," Sam said. "My guess is that he came for her but saw that she wasn't here and decided to get rid of her parents instead."

"If he indeed wants Janine, then he'll be back for her," Arthur said thoughtfully. "She's not safe here."

"What do you think he would want with a muggle teenager?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but we have to find out. And she can't stay here. It's not safe at all."

"Where will she go?" Sam asked Arthur.

"I don't kn…"

"Arthur! Sam!"

Arthur looked as Mike, another Ministry worker came towards him.

"What is it?" Arthur asked him.

"Direct orders from Fudge." Mike said. "We're done here. He says that it must've just been a random attack. We're supposed to get Janine to a friend or relative's house. They can look after her for now."

"We can't do that!" Arthur cried. "There's much more to this whole thing then what meets the eye. Janine is in danger. We can't leave her with some muggles."

"But Fudge said…"

"I don't care what Fudge said. We can't just…" Arthur sighed. "Is Fudge still here? I need to talk to him."

" I believe that he may still be at the downstairs fireplace." Mike said.

Arthur hurried over to it in hopes to catch Fudge before he left, Sam following closely 

behind. He saw Fudge's head still there.

"Oh! Arthur," Fudge said when he spotted him. "You're done here. Mike told me how you couldn't find out anything of importance so it must've just been a random attack."

"I don't think so," Arthur said.

"What? Of course it was. I mean, it was crazy to think that there might be something special about those muggles anyway. They're just muggles!"

"Fudge, listen to me. Apparently Voldemort's main target was the girl and not the parents." Arthur told him.

"What?!?! That's ridiculous. What would make you think that?" 

"A neighbor lady said that he came to her house and asked a bunch of questions about Janine. She's not safe here."

"And what do you propose we do?" Fudge said, sounding as though he wasn't believing a word of it.

"We should give her some kind of protection. There has to be a spell or something…"

"So, what you're saying is that we should protect this muggle girl just because you-know-who asked a question about her?"

"No sir, I mean yes. I have a really bad feeling that she is in great danger." Arthur said desperately.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but that is not a good enough reason." Fudge said angrily. "We are not going to waste time and money to protect this girl just because you have a bad feeling!" 

"But.."

"No Arthur! The answer is no." Fudge said. "Now, just find someone for her to stay with for a couple of nights. Goodbye."

With a poof, Fudge's head disappeared. 

"Darn it!" Arthur shouted. He couldn't believe Fudge would just let this go like that. He started pacing around the room, trying to think of something for them to do. He could not, would not just let Janine stay unprotected. Even if it meant watching over her himself. You-know-who wanted her, for what ever reason, and if Fudge didn't do anything, he'd just have to go to….

Arthur stopped pacing for a moment and started to calm down.

Sam, who had been standing there silently the whole time asked, "What do we do now?"

"Get me connected to Hogwarts," Arthur said in a flat tone.

"Hogwarts?" Sam asked, slightly confused. 

"I need to speak with Dumbledore."

***************

Janine was back at the party. She was in a crowded room and loud music was playing in the background. She saw her friends and waved at them. They didn't seem to see her. She was about to call over to them when there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the gorgeous boy who she had been making googly eyes to all night. 

"May I have this dance?" he asked, his voice sounding far away. So distant.

"Certainly," Janine answered with a grin. 

Janine reached for his head but she could grab onto it. The boy was becoming transparent. She could see right through him.

"What!" she shouted. 

He just gave her a sad look. 

"What going on?" Janine asked, starting to feel frightened.

But then the boy faded away, along with the room and everyone else in it. Suddenly, Janine realized that she was at her house. 

She saw her mom walk down the hall and turn to go into her bedroom. 

"Mom?" she said.

She went inside their bedroom and saw her parents laying there. They weren't moving at all. Their eyes were open wide open and their faces twisted in pure terror.

Janine tried to scream but she couldn't. She took a couple of steps backwards and lost her balance, falling to the ground. Suddenly, the scenery started to fade again and she found herself in a graveyard. 

Janine looked around. It was so dark! She couldn't see anything.

"Mom!" she shouted. "Dad! Where are you!"

She got up and started to run. She ran past the old and rotting tomb stones. And she ran, and ran, and ran. It felt like she ran for hours. 

Is there no end to this? 

Finally, she collapsed onto the ground. She sat there, holding onto a tombstone for support, trying to catch her breath. As she sat there, she looked down at the tombstone. There was a dim light shining on it. She looked at the name.

"Tom Riddle,"

Something seemed to be nagging at her. There was something about this name that she couldn't quite place. Almost, as though she heard it before. 

She got up slowly and saw that there were now only 4 tombstones in the whole graveyard, all in a row. She went to the one next to Tom's. It read, Frank Harris.

"Dad," She said in a whisper. 

The tombstone next to that said, Elizabeth Harris.

She walked down to the last one. For some reason she was dreading this one most of all. She couldn't read it though. There was dirt all over it. She got down on her hands a knees and started to wipe the dirt away. She could just almost read the name when suddenly a snake came from no where and wrapped itself around her.

"No!" she screamed, struggling to get away. It just squeezed her tighter. 

Then, she saw I dark figure appear in front of her. He was dressed in a long, black cloak. A hood was covering his head completely. He reached out one bony finger and pointed it at her and suddenly the snake let go. Janine wanted to run away, far away but for some reason she couldn't.

"You need to know," a dark voice came from the figure. He reached up to the hood and lowered it.

Janine screamed.

**************

"Wake up Janine! Wake up!"

Janine opened her eyes. It took her a moment to realize that she was back at her house and no longer in the graveyard. She saw Mr. Weasley looking worriedly down at her.

"Oh God, it was awful!" Janine said through tears. "It was so awful! I…"

Mr. Weasley pulled Janine up in a comforting hug. She was shaking like crazy.

"It's alright now." He said gently. "It was only a dream."

After a few moments, Janine calmed down a bit. Arthur let go of her, seeing that she was calmer and asked,

"What did you dream about?"

Janine opened her mouth to answer but then stopped. What did I dream? She asked herself. It had all been so real, so clear, but, she couldn't remember it now. 

"I-I don't remember." She answered.

Mr. Weasley just looked at her worriedly. 

"How late is it?" Janine asked, trying to change the subject. She was starting to feel a bit hungry. She hadn't eaten at all that day.

"It's about four o'clock," Mr. Weasley said.

"Well, I don't know about you but I need a snack," Janine told him, getting up.

"I think I'll join you for a snack. There's many things that we need to talk about."

"What about?" Janine asked, puzzled. She thought they had already covered everything that he needed to know.

"We have one more thing that we must do today."

"What's that?" Janine asked curiously.

"We're going to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? Where's that?" Janine said puzzled. "On second thought, what's that?"

"Well," Arthur said. "You may want to sit down for this."

Janine gave him a weird look but did as he said and sat down on a chair.

"Okay, now that I'm sitting, what do you got to say?" Janine asked. 

Arthur ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He really didn't know how he was going to tell Janine what he needed to tell her.

"Okay," Janine said. "Now your starting to scare me. Just talk, will you?"

"This is going to be really hard to believe," was all the Arthur managed to say.

"After today, I'll believe anything," Janine said.

"We'll see about that." Arthur said, starting to pace around nervously. "You see, Janine, I've kind of been hiding a few things from you."

"What things?" Janine asked.

"I know more about your parents death then you think."

"What do you know?" Janine asked slowly. Janine could tell that Arthur was really nervous and she was starting to wonder if she could trust this guy.

"Alright then, I guess I'll just come out with it." Arthur sat down next to Janine and looked straight into her eyes. His face looked extremely serious and his gaze made Janine feel uncomfortable. 

"You're parents weren't killed a normal way or by what you would call a normal person. Your parents weren't killed by a wizard."

Janine's mouth opened in shock. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say? Cause, for a moment there I thought that you said my parents were killed by a wizard, which would just be crazy cause wizards don't exist." Janine said, looking at Arthur as if he were crazy.

Arthur just looked at her with that serious expression of his. His face showed that he was not joking. Which meant that he had to be crazy. 

"Wizards don't exist," Janine repeated, quietly.

"They do, Janine." Arthur said. " I know that it must be hard to believe, but you have to. You're in great danger right now because the wizard who killed your parents is after you."

Janine sprang up from the chair. 

"You're crazy," She said to Arthur.

"What I'm saying is true, Janine. No matter how hard you try not to believe it, it's still true. Wizards exist."

Now Janine started pacing around. This was just too much for her. 

"Okay, so say wizards do exist. What would one want with me?" she demanded.

"I don't know. That's why I need to take you to Hogwarts where there are people who can help you in figuring this out."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," 

"Janine, you have to listen to me. This wizard is very dark and powerful. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants and right now he wants you. If you stay here, you'll be killed. That's what he does. He enjoys cursing people like you."

"People like me?? What do you mean by that?" Janine asked.

"Non magic people," Arthur answered. 

"This is just crazy," Janine shrieked. "Curses! Wizards! It's all make believe."

"No, it's not Janine," Arthur said gently, trying to calm Janine down. "It's all true. We just hide ourselves from non magic people."

Janine froze.

"'We'? What do you mean by 'we'?"

Janine looked at Arthur as if she were seeing him for the first time. She had just assumed that he was some sort of police man. Only now did she realize that he never really did say who exactly he was.  


Arthur took a deep breath. 

"I to am a wizard."

Janine stared at him with disbelief. 

"Get out of my house," she finally said.

"I'm sorry Janine," Arthur said desperately, reaching out for her hand. "I should of told you sooner but I didn't know how you would take it."

Janine backed away from him.

"You're crazy!" she shouted. "Stay away from me!"

Arthur looked at her desperately. He didn't know what to do.

"Janine…"

"LEAVE!!!" Janine shouted at him. 

Then, she turned around and started for the door. She just had to get out of there. This was all to much for her. 

She ignored Arthur's shouts as she reached the door and pulled it open. She ran out and straight into three masked man in black cloaks. 

A/N: Hmm… I wonder who they could be? Could they be death… Wait! I can't tell you!! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Please write a review. Criticism is welcomed! Always looking to improve. 


	3. The Deatheaters

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I was so afraid that I wouldn't be able to finish my fic after reading OotP because of what changes it may cause. Fortunately, nothing to drastic that will effect my story! So here it is, finally. 

Who Are You?

Chapter Three

It took Janine a moment to realize what had just happened. When she ran into the three masked and hooded men, she fell to the ground, hitting her head on the hard concrete. When her eyes came back into focus, she slowly stood up. Standing over her were three tall men. Or maybe women. She couldn't tell because of the masks and robes. Each of them were holding what looked like long sticks. And, the sticks were all pointing at her. 

Before Janine even had a chance to do anything, she heard Arthur's voice. 

"Janine! Get down!" he shout just as the men pointed their sticks at her, shouting "Stupify". 

What happened next seemed to happen so fast, and yet at the same time, in slow motion. A light came out of the men's wands and was about to hit her when suddenly Arthur pushed her back down to the ground. She could feel the heat of the sparks flying past over her head. The three men then came towards her and Arthur. Arthur pulled another one of the long sticks out of his pocket.

"Petrificus Totalus" he shouted and one of the men seemed to freeze right in front of them! The other two fell back, dodging out of the way. 

Arthur took this chance to then helped Janine up.

"Run," he told her. 

Janine just looked at him with amazement and fear of what she had just witnessed. 

"Run!" Arthur repeated as the two men started to get back up.

Janine didn't need to be told again. She may not of trusted Arthur but these other men were just plain scary! She quickly ran back up the steps, since the men were blocking the door out of the house. She then ran into her parents room and locked the door. Finally, she sat down on the ground, leaned her back against the door and tried to catch her breath. She could hear banging and shouts coming from downstairs.

What is going on out there, she wondered. It was all just too much to take in. It was like, they were using magic! But, that can't be, can it? 

Janine buried her face in her hands. She didn't know what to think anymore. Who were those men? What did they want? All she knew was that Arthur had saved her down there. Maybe, he wasn't bad after all. 

Janine was lost in thought, when she suddenly noticed that the sounds coming from downstairs had stopped. She could hear footsteps coming up the steps. Janine froze. Who had won the fight, she wondered. What if it was one of those three men coming to get her? Well, she thought to herself, I'm not just going to sit here and wait to find out. 

She quickly looked around the room, looking for any sort of weapon at all. Her eyes stopped at the bat hanging on her parents room's wall. Her father had gotten the bat at a baseball game they had went to when she was younger. He had gotten all the players from the winning team to sign it and he had ever since kept it hanging in his room.

And now, Janine thought, it is finally coming in handy.

Janine took it off it's display and went beside the door, in swinging position. She had played softball for a couple of years in school. Time to see if it'll all pay off. 

Janine watched in fear as the doorknob started to rattle. Someone was trying to get in. It felt like all time had stopped. Everything was still. Janine was just frozen in terror. She could barely even breath. Then, the door knob stopped rattling. 

Janine was about to relax when she heard the words, "Alohomora" and the door swung open.

Janine jumped out in front of it, swinging the bat.

"Don't!" Arthur shouted, grabbing the bat before it could hit. He looked all sweaty and out of breath. His nose was bleeding and his shirt was a bit torn up.

Janine could of almost cried in the delight of seeing him. She dropped the bat and finally relaxed a little. 

"What happened?" she asked. "What was that all about?"

"I have no time to explain," Arthur said hurriedly. "We have to get out of here, now. More are probably on their way."

"More of who? Who are they?" Janine just couldn't help asking questions.

"I'll explain on the way," Arthur said, taking her arm. "Let's go."

Janine hesitated. Was this someone she could trust? It did seem like he just saved her, but still. What was all that wizard talk? Yet, there was something about him that made her believe that he wanted to help her. 

"Okay then." She said. "I'll come."

They ran out of the house and into a car that was sitting in her drive way. They passed a couple of other men on the way out. All of them looked uptight and nervous.

Janine and Arthur got into the car and he pulled out of the driveway. Janine looked out of the window, watching her house until she could see it no longer. 

Is this the last time I'm going to see my home? She wondered.

Once they were on the road for a couple of minutes, Janine decided to ask the questions again. 

"Who were they?"

"Very evil men. They are followers of the wiz-" Arthur quickly stopped himself. "Of the man that I told you about. They call themselves death eaters. They love destroying as many of your kind as they can."

"My kind," Janine repeated him. She really didn't like being referred to like that.

"Muggles, as we call you. People who have no magic ability."

"Oh," Janine said. It still felt weird hearing about magic and wizards.

"They are horrible wizards and not many can say that they've lived through an attack by them. I just barely made it, but luckily the other men at your house gave me a hand."

"Who is this big, bad wizard that you keep talking about? What's his name?"

"Well, the thing is, we don't like saying his name that much."

Janine gave Arthur a weird look. 

"Why's that?" she asked him.

"I don't really know why. It's just a fearful name, I guess. Well, I guess I'll just tell you. It's Voldemort." Arthur cringed at the sound of the name.

"Voldemort," Janine repeated, silently to herself.

Arthur glanced over at Janine.

"He's after you, Janine. That's why the death eaters came there. I don't mean to scare you, but you just need to know that."

"Why me?" Janine asked him. "I don't understand what they want with me."

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but just didn't know what to say. He had no idea what they wanted with her. She was just a muggle! What was so important about her?

"I don't know why," Arthur said finally. "But, I do know that the best thing to do right now is to take you to Hogwarts. It's a wizarding school. A wizard named Dumbledore is waiting for you there. He is very wise and powerful. He'll know what to do."

"How do I know that I can trust you or this Dumbdore guy?" Janine asked, eyeing Arthur suspiciously. 

Arthur was quiet for a moment, as though trying to think up a good reason. Finally he said,

"You just have to trust us." was all that he could come up with.

It was now Janine's time to sit and think. Could she trust them? Even if they were the so called "good guys", how would they be able to help her anyway? Still, what other choice did she have? She had no on now that her parents were gone.

"Alright," she said finally. "I'll go with you to this.. This warthog place."

"Hogwarts," Arthur corrected her

"But don't expect me to listen to anything you are this Dubeedor guy say." Janine said, ignoring Arthur's correction.

Arthur gave a little chuckle. "Don't worry. I think you're going to like this place."

A/N: This chapter was kind of short. Sorry. Next chapter will bring in more HP characters. I'll try having it up as soon as possible. Within a week or two, I'm hoping. Please review!!


	4. The Chase

Disclaimer: JK is the genius that cam up with this little world. Not me.

A/N: Whoa, I surprised myself. I'm already done with chapter 4. Things will soon start getting very interesting for our little muggle. 

At first the trip to Hogwarts was uneventful. Arthur tried to make light conversation a couple of times but eventually gave up. Janine wasn't in much of a mood to talk. To much was happening to fast. She still couldn't believe that not even 24 hours ago she found her parents lying in their rooms. It was just to much. 

Janine noticed how Arthur seemed excited about driving a car. He keep hitting buttons as they moved along the road. Turning on the air condition, then the heat. Changing the radio stations. Switching the lights on and off. Moving the seat back and front. The whole time muttering to himself how fascinating it all was. Yet, he still manage to keep his eyes on the road. 

"Umm…do you drive much?" Janine asked him, after about an hour of driving.

"No. We have no need to drive," Arthur answered, turning off the windshield wipers. "I just thought it would be easier getting to Hogwarts the muggle way. Being that the ministry doesn't know what we're up to."

"The ministry?" Janine asked him curiously.

"Yeah," Arthur answered. "The Ministry of Magic. Not exactly the brightest these days." he added with a slight edge to his voice.

"So, is this your car then?" Janine asked him.

"No. I used to have a car but it's now roaming wild in a forest." Arthur answered her. "I borrowed this one from a friend."

"Well, how do you get around if you don't use…" but Janine's voice trailed off. In the distance, not far from them, she thought she could her some sort of wailing noise that was growing louder and louder.

She looked over her shoulder out of the back window and let out a groan. Quickly gaining on them was a police car. It's lights were flashing and it's siren wailing. She looked over at Arthur who didn't seem to notice what was happening.

"Umm.. Mr. Weasley?" She said.

"Huh? Oh! What is it?" said Arthur, who was once again playing with the radio buttons.

"I think that police car wants you to pull over."

"Wha…" Arthur looked up at the rear view mirror. "Oh!! How delightful. A pleaseman! Wonder what he wants?"

Janine just gave him a weird look. There was nothing delightful about this. Even though she had a feeling the Arthur didn't get around in cars very often, he still seemed to have a knack with driving, so she had no idea why they were being pulled over. Could it be that she's been reported missing? Maybe they think that Arthur was kidnapping her. But, who would of noticed her gone? 

Mr. Weasley pulled to the side of the road. He didn't seem nervous at all about this. In fact, he watched the police man walk up to them with a curious excitement in his eyes. 

"Look how those lights are flashing all on their own," he said excitedly. "They don't even need to be plugged in!" 

"Do you even know what a policeman is?" Janine asked suspiciously.

"Well, I've got the general idea, I think," Arthur replied. "They go to scenes of crime and things like that."

"Listen," Janine said quickly and quietly, getting the impression that Arthur had no idea what kind of trouble they could be in. "Just pretend that I'm your daughter and that we're on our way home. And make sure you don't mention anything about how you're a… a… well, you know." 

Janine just could not bring herself to say wizard. As though, the moment she said it, she would have to believe that everything going on wasn't just one bad dream. 

"And try not to act fascinated about…"

But, she trailed off. The police officer was at the car window. 

Arthur looked at him, waiting to see what he wanted, not realizing that the window was rolled up. 

"How may I help you?" Arthur asked him.

The officer just gave him an annoyed look and tapped on the window, muttering something.

Arthur looked as though he didn't understand.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to speak up!" he shouted. 

"Open the window," Janine said out of the corner of her mouth.

"Oh! Oh, right," Arthur said, reaching for the windshield wipers. 

"No, no! The switch on the side of the door."

Janine would of found this all amusing if it wasn't for the fear of what the officer wanted. Then again, a small voice inside her said, maybe he's here to save you. Maybe Mr. Weasley is a nut after all and this officer knows exactly what happened to your parents and can explain all this nonsense. 

Arthur finally found the window switch and rolled it down, letting in the warm summer air. The officer looked at Mr. Weasley with great annoyance. 

"May I see your license and registration?" he asked coldly.

"My license? And registration?" Arthur asked nervously. " I-I don't understand."[

Janine had a bad feeling that Arthur didn't have either.

"Sir, I would like to see them," the officer repeated, eyeing Arthur suspiciously.

"Well, I- uh, I seem to have…"

"What is the problem officer?" Janine interrupted Mr. Weasley. 

"I would just like to see some identification," was all the officer said.

"Yes, well, it would be nice to know why," Janine answered back. "I don't believe that my, uh, father here was speeding."

The officer eyed her with great dislike. 

"If you don't have them, sir, then I must ask you to step out of the vehicle."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I've done anything wrong," it was now Mr. Weasley who did the talking. He was looking quite nervous.

"Are you aware that a vehicle just like this one has been reported stolen just two weeks ago?" the officer said angrily.

Janine could of sworn that she heard Arthur curse under his breath.

"Well, you see, this indeed isn't my car," he then said. "It belongs to a friend of mine wh- who let me borrow it."

"Yeah, likely story," the officer said. "I would like you both to step out of the vehicle and put your hands on your heads."

Janine looked at Arthur. This was bad. She felt kind of guilty for those thoughts about the officer coming to save her. What were they going to do now? The car was stolen? Did Arthur not tell her something?

"Um…well, you see I can't do that," Arthur said.

Janine looked at him with awe. What's he up to?

"You will get out right now or I will have to force you out," the officer said angrily, reaching for his gun. 

"Mr. Weasley!!" Janine shouted at him in fear. "You had better…."

But, before Janine got to finish, Arthur had put the car back into drive and with a loud squeal of the tires he sped off, leaving an angry looking officer behind.

"Wh- How…." Janine was at a lose for words. This was not good. Not good at all. There was no way they would out run the cop. 

Janine looked over her shoulder to see that the police car was already heading toward them. 

"Mr. Weasley!" she shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, Janine. No need to fear," he said, though, Janine could hear the fear in his voice. "I'll get us out of this."

Then he muttered under his breath, "Mundungus. I should of known."

Janine looked back out the window, her eyes wide with fear. The officer was right behind him. And, even worse, she could her more sirens off in the distance, probably trying to trap them!!

Arthur was really speeding down the empty road now. Janine was afraid that they were going to hit something. She clutched tightly to the door handle. 

"Just a little longer," Arthur said, mostly to himself.

Arthur took a sharp turn onto a road with big office buildings and Janine watched as the police car disappeared from view.

"Now!" Arthur shouted to himself and he pushed a silver button on the dashboard. 

At once everything seemed to disappear. Well, not everything but the car around Janine. She gasped as she noticed that she herself also seemed to have gone invisible. 

Arthur slowed down the car and pulled over just as the police car flew by, who was soon joined by another.

Janine just sat there in complete shock. She could hear what sounded like Mr. Weasley's fast breathing. She lifted up her arm. It was still there, she just couldn't see it. It was the strangest feeling she has ever had. 

Finally, as she heard Mr. Weasley's breathing slow down, he said,

"Well, that was a close one."

Suddenly, everything came back. The car around her and her own body. Janine looked up at Arthur in shock, to shocked to say anything.

Arthur looked back at her with a nervous smile.

"I should of known the moment Mundungus asked me to work on this car." He said with amusement in his voice. "Good thing I had time to make some modifications to it," he added, looking at the silver button.

"M-Modifications?" Janine asked, finally finding her voice.

"Yes, the invisibility booster," Arthur said. "Still didn't have time to make it fly though."

"Fly?" Janine asked in amazement. 

"Yeah," said Arthur, pulling back onto the road. "Mundungus Fletcher, an old friend of mine wanted me to add some special features to his car. I should of known that he didn't get the car in the normal, law abiding way."

"He stole it?" Janine asked Arthur, wide eyed.

"Yeah, well, you see Mundungus is a businessman doesn't necessarily care how it is that he gets his products that he sells. But," Arthur added seeing Janine's look, "he's still a good person."

Once again, the journal continued in silence. Janine just stared out the window, watching the landscape roll by. It slowly became darker as they continued on. Janine had no idea how long it has been since they left her house. It felt like ages. 

In the silence, Janine had time to reflect on all that has happened. She was still having trouble believing about magic and wizards, though twice now she had experienced unnatural things. First with the hooded men, the death eaters, and when they shot something at her with their sticks, which by now she figured to be wands. Then, again with the invisible car. 

It felt like it was about time to stop being close minded and believe. There was a whole other world out there, apart from her own. So much that she didn't know. And, that world wasn't entirely good. 

With a sigh, Janine sat back and closed her eyes. Why would a wizard want to hurt her parents? They were such wonderful people. It just didn't make sense. They didn't deserve any of this. And, to think that it may of happened just so that wizard, Voldemort, could get to her. 

Janine could feeling her eyes sting with tears. It felt as though things were only sinking in now, in the quiet car, next to a strange but kind man, on their way to a wizarding school. Her parents were gone. She was never going to see them again.

Janine was suddenly grateful for the darkness that was falling. She didn't really feel like Mr. Weasley seeing her cry. The tears kept falling as they traveled on. Janine knew one thing. Whoever did this to her parents was going to pay. She would make sure of that. She would deliver it personally if she had to. Somehow, she would.

Arthur nudged her then and she quickly wiped her tears away.

"Look," he said, gesturing in front of her. 

Slowly coming into view was a sight of great magnificence. It was what looked like a giant castle!

Arthur pulled up near the entrance and put the car into park. He got out and Janine followed. They walked up a flight of stairs that lead to the door. Arthur opened it and lead Janine inside a great, big room.

Janine looked around in awe. The room was the biggest she had ever seen in her life!! In fact, everything looked so grand and wonderful.

"Welcome Janine," said Arthur, "to Hogwarts."

A/N: That's all for today. New chapter should be up shortly. I'm on a roll now!! I know I had promised more Harry Potter characters in this chapter. Sorry, that'll be next chapter. From here on out, things will really start to pick up! 


End file.
